All the nice girls are already taken
by TakaPL
Summary: Short, one-shot story, but also a prelude to upcoming fanfic called “The Diamond of Savannah”. ATNGAAT is a supplement to my storyline, however it’s not 100% compatible. !Warning! romance inside yuck!


All the nice girls are already taken

Short, one-shot story, but also a prelude to upcoming fanfic called "The Diamond of Savannah". ATNGAAT is a supplement to my storyline, however it's not 100 compatible. In this version, Uru is Mohatu's daughter and Ahadi became a king only thank to marriage. Story takes place about six and half years before Scar's coronation and the Great Drought (Year Zero in my vision), ie. six years before TLK. Young queen Uru is pregnant and carrying Mufasa. However she meets someone special.

Thanks for Ograndebatata for inspiration and impulse to take a second look on Ahadi.

All the nice girls are already taken

(Prelude to "The Diamond of Savannah)

Father always told Kunga that stealing pride's preys is a wrong deed. But on the second thought old lion added that allowing one's family to walk hungry is ten times worse. So they both hunted also on pride lands, hoping that they would never encounter any hunting party or – Stars forbid! – king. Not that Kunga was a weakling or a coward, however as he was young and strong, he couldn't say that about his father. Old, greyfurred lion with mane overgrown with hoary fur could run as fast or fight as efficiently as earlier.

However that was him – eleven years old rogue called Jali – who encouraged his son to enter lands of local pride. Jali knew the life well and was perfectly aware that it was a dangerous venture (terminal with hundred percent of cases) and creature has to take some risk to live with dignity. And even more risk to live with some fun.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Kunga, leading his father down from Green Hills. It was calm and cool morning of late rainy season, however that walk didn't have to be taken as refreshing relax. Predators were hungry and looking for preys.

The other lion seemed to be just a younger copy of this parent – the same noble muzzle features, similar grey fur and grey mane, with no streaks of hoary hair. Just in his eyes there was not so many mature and grave wisdom of his father. However Kunga was a smart lion, careful and serious in his own way. That's why he didn't like that trip to Pridelands at all. He didn't want to risk father's life.

"You always have some bad feeling." Noticed Jali.

"Perhaps that's the reason I'm still alive." Replied Kunga.

"I'm seven years older than you." Said his father. "I lived that long, without constant bothering about my hunches. And I never shivered about own shadow." Kunga stopped and turned to older lion. "All right, sorry." Added hoarymaned. "I didn't mean you are a chicken… We both know you are tough tomcat. But I just…"

"I'm not offended, just tired, dad." Interrupted him Kunga. "You may be talkative now, but if something goes wrong, it will come down on me to get us both away alive."

"Right, sorry again." Said Jali. "But… son, why do you think that lioness would be hostile? Your mother wasn't…"

"That was… something completely different!" snorted rogue and resumed his way downhill. "Wasn't it?" added with quieter voice.

"No, it was all the same." Said Jali. "I met your mother hunting in Grassy Pride lands. I admit that our first contact was rather of violent nature, as she and your aunt Raha decided to… well… to treat me as a trespasser. But it all come in much better way in time." His voice become more dreamy.

"Dad, stop that." Interrupted him Kunga. "This is not the best time for family stories." In fact lion didn't want to bring back unhappy memories.

He grew up in Grassy Pride with his mother, Sharifa. King of that land was lenient anyway – he let rogue's cub to live in his cave over two years. Just before his thord birthday greymaned was… well, not exiled, but asked to leave. Sharifa was begging king to let her son stay, swearing that Kunga would never question pride's order. But on the other paw it was just a way of life – every male cub that is potential danger for royal line has to go away. Sharifa knew it and her son knew it as well.

Lion departed without being forced. He loved his mother deeply, but maybe that was why he didn't wish to make her any troubles. And there was the second reason. Father. Sharifa and Kunga decided that lion would find Jali and help him in his old years while she would visit her mate and son as often as it would be possible. That worked perfectly for year, as Sharifa visited and watched two lions she loved living in good relation. But on that rainy season she didn't came to keep of her family. Jali and Kunga learned she died, after hunting accident.

As they weren't connected with Grassy Lands anymore, they decided to move on, leaving the past behind. But that past hurt and young lion tried not to recall it more often than it was necessary. If Jali coped with death of mate in hard but short bereavement, his son hardly could accept his mother was gone. That was also one of motifs for hoarymaned lion to take his kid away of home.

"Yeah, maybe that's not the best time." Admitted after a while of silent march. "But son… I just wanted to say you must look into the future."

"I do!" snorted Kunga. „And I have a bad..."

"You really need to find yourself a girl." Sighed Jali.

The Circle of life goes that way since always. Of course not all males are blessed to born as royals or start a new pride. Most of them are rogues, wandering on plains without home. But not always without families. As no king would allow rogue to permanently live within his domain, everyone has to accept, or at least tolerate that his lionesses meet and also mates with wanderers outside royal family. Sometime lionesses left prides to live with chosen mate and father of their offspring. But raising cub without support of the pride was hard and risky, so in most of cases mother lived with pride, while fathers went away. That's how the Circle rolls.

And Jali hoped that sooner or later also his son decide to get closer to some pride and take a mate on his own. By that he could become a mature lion, finally end his airy youth and discover all the joys and responsibilities of fatherhood. Maybe hard sometimes, but also in Jali's opinion only decent feeling worth to live for.

They didn't have to hunt in Pridelands. They could wander still on no-lions lands between kingdoms. Maybe there preys were worse, but for experienced rogues feasting there wasn't so hard. However a chance for Kunga to meet any girl in outlands plains was marginal.

Father and son reached the border of kingdoms savannah. Knowing some, but not too much, about that land, they entered it carefully. It seemed to be calm and devoid of any other predators, but Jali would never let his pretences fool him. He ordered his son to stop on last hummock before the plains.

"We will wait here, just in case." He said, laying in deep grasses of hill. "Try to watch for preys and when you notice something worthy of our jaws, let me know."

"And you?" asked lion.

"I will take a nap." Replied Jali. "What? I think your old cat deserved for a break after so long way."

"You wanted…"

"Stop it." Snorted hoarymaned. "You really need a girl. There is a rule in nature that females complain, not males. It's time for you to learn it yourself."

"I won't mess in pride matters and I will not look for lionesses here, as it could bring us troubles and…"

"Good night." Said Jali with already shut eyes. "Or good day. Whatever."

Kunga sighed and looked on the plain. He hoped to find some prey soon, however he noticed even more.

\/\/\/

On the second thought Uru could admit her caprice was stupid. Her pregnancy wasn't advanced, but Rastanian – kingdom's shaman – strongly recommended her to stay away from heavy efforts. Young queen treated hunting more like a entertainment than effort, but she admitted that it could be tiring. "Just one last time." She thought, starting a chase after a warthog.

Brownfurred lioness was real diamond of savannah – her nobly shaped muzzle was in the same time gently and decisive-looking and she looked around with green eyes of bight intelligence and sharp sense of humour. In spite of so important even in her recent life – become Ahadi's mate, death of her father Mohatu and becoming the queen of her land, she kept a spirit of youthful joy and merriness. As a born huntress she couldn't just let warthog go. She decided to hunt that prey, of course the last one, before she could a break to spent rest of her pregnancy as peaceful cave-mate.

But her blessed state already caused some drawbacks. Her condition wasn't as perfect it used to be. Lioness let her prey to escape on western border, almost to range of hills on the outskirts. Uru snorted with anger, but just after smiled widely. If swine reached the border, it would be safe. That was a challenge and queen loved challenges.

She followed running prey out of grasses to narrow path up the hummock. On that short space, she had a last chance to catch her meal, so she took a deeper breath and pounced ahead to block running way of the warthog. Rastarian wouldn't approved that. It was an effort.

And Uru herself – in the air already – understood she overestimated her condition. She flew above running swine but then heavily hit the slope of ravine. She slid down, confused with blow and failed to stop on the path. Queen fell down, back to grasses, cursing her thoughtlessness. In last possible moment she cowed her body, protecting her vulnerable belly. She hit the ground hard, but her hind legs and pelvis amortised all energy. She heard a noise of stretched joint and then she felt a wave of pain. But she have no cry – just silently rolled in grass to stop few metres from the slope.

She waited few seconds in complete paralysis. Nothing happened, save for left back leg calling with painful call. Then she exhaled aloud. "Stars!" she thought. "I was so stupid." She reached with paw to her belly. Inside she had her unborn cub. It seemed all to be right, but she shivered, thinking what would be, if she his the ground with her front. When she was sure that her child if safe and she felt nothing strange about her womb, she could focus on the paw.

"Stretched, not fractured, thanks Stars. But it hurts!" she thought. "And it's damn good it hurts. I will learn to be careful in the future." She rolled on her back and wondered what to do then.

She had told Ahadi that she was going with hunting party. She had told lionesses of hunting party she was staying on the Priderock. Her mate was patrolling, most likely the other side of land. Hunting party was somewhere… but for sure not in the range of roar. So at least for several hours no one would look for her. That wasn't the best news she could imagine.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she snorted. "I should have hit myself in the head to support thinking process. And what now? I'm pretty…"

"Indeed." Said voice from the grasses. "I would even say: beautiful."

She wanted to finish her sentence like 'pretty messed up', but voice of newcomer interrupted her. She looked aside to see greymaned lion, slowly coming to her with smile mixed with anxiety on his muzzle. She learned that he was rogue, but she wasn't scared of that. What he would wanted from her?

"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am." Said lion. "I would never disturb you, but I saw that you had some accident…"

"I'm pretty messed up." Replied brownfurred. "And that was what I intended to say."

"I still insist with saying just 'pretty'." Smiled lion, but then noticed her hip, quickly growing with oedema. "Ma'am… may I look it closer?"

"It just…" she started, but then added. "No, it is serious. You saw my prank and I guess I deserved it." He kneeled down to her leg. "No fracture, I guess, but it does hurt."

"I'm terribly sorry." Said greymaned, then started to examine hip with his tongue. "Right I sense no breaking but joint is clearly stretched. Try not to move it…"

"Sure thing, doc…" she smiled, in spite of pain. "I know I rather overuse your courtesy, but could you let know my pride about it?"

"And leave you here?" gasped lion. "Ma'am, I can't do that! I will wait for my father and then eventually I will go to your pride… Just by the way, when it happen, what name I should announce?"

"Oh, sorry." Said lioness, raising her stare and looking into greymaned's eyes. Rogue thought that sun itself was shining through those lakes of emerald light. "Maybe I did get my head damaged and I forgot. My name is Uru."

"Diamond." Murmured lion. "That would explain few things…"Then added louder. "I'm Kunga and I'm travelling with my father Jali. He should find us soon. Then I will be able to get some professional help for you."

"It's nice to meet you." Said Uru and then she unwillingly moved her leg. She gasped in pain.

Before she reacted on that, rogue laid down next to her and started a gentle massage of her upper thigh. She wanted to take her hind leg back, scared not of lion himself, but of eventual pain that therapy would bring. But to her confusion, pain ceased. Maybe not ceased completely, but its level dropped instantly when Kunga made her muscles loose. Using his tongue and carefully helping with paws, he pressed and stroked her body, letting her thigh relax and swollen joint was no longer teased by stretched muscles.

"Sorry, Uru." Said lion, for short moment stopping operating with his muzzle. "Trust me, that will help."

"Yes, it is helping already." She replied. "I even doubt if any other professional is required, if you are here."

"Do you have a shaman in service of your pride, Uru?" asked greymaned.

"Yes, his mane is Rafiki and he is annoying mandrill." She said. "And comparing to you, he seems to be inexperienced in healing stuff. Maybe you are a shaman yourself?"

"No…" murmured Kunga. He wished to shook his head, but because he kept licking under lioness's injure, he just shook his tail. "My father taught me. When you live as a rogue, you must know many useful things…" Then stopped and looked again into her eyes. He simply couldn't resist that. "Of course what I say has nothing to do with you. I think you are a queen and there should be ten shamans to watch over you."

"Right, I am a queen." Greeneyed laughed back, what he took as a joke. "But please, call me still Uru."

"I shouldn't take liberties with patient." Said lion and they both laughed even louder. "However if you insist…"

Greymaned resumed his treatment, but just a moment after that, his process was disrupted by another wave of laughter – that time of his father. Jali came out from ravine and still laughing, came closer to them.

"Oh, son… I hoped that you would reconsider your old cat's advices, however I'm surprised with the tempo of your education." He finally said.

"Dad!" gasped Kunga, lifting his head over Uru. "Do not embarrass me. Don't say a word!"

"Can't I even introduce myself?" asked hoarymaned.

"Sorry…" murmured young lion. "Uru, this is my father, Jali. Dad, this is Uru."

"I'm glad to meet you, sir." Said lioness.

"What's the problem, my child?" asked old rogue. "I hope that is not a fracture."

"Stretched joint of hip and swollen quadriceps." Instantly replied his son. "That is why I…"

"Sure." Nodded Jali. "I won't disturb you that, but I will take a quick look too." He examined her leg himself. "It should be fine in few days. But if we were closer to the river, I would find mukva plants and made some painkilling compress."

"I will go there, if you keep an eye on her." Said Kunga.

"I'm not that old. I could…" started hoary rogue, preferring to leave son with beautiful lioness, instead of using him as an errand cub.

"No, wait!" threw Uru in. "I'm sorry to say that, because You both do your best… but there is a problem." They looked on her, confused. "King is a bit… nervous. If he encounter one of us within our land, without formal ask for hospitality, he could… act irresponsible. If I could go with you, that would be not a problem, but in this case…"

"Sure." Nodded Kunga. "Tell me, where is your keep and I will go there. I could report about your state and look for herbs just after."

"I could go as well." Said Jali.

"No, you stay here…"

"Boy, I am your father and I…" rogue started their usual argument.

"Wait." Said Uru. "I'm sorry to be so bossy, but I must ask that sir Jali go." Kunga looked on her with silent question. "There is too much to tell. Just… he is very touchy king… in every rogue he sees a threat. So if you see you, young and in prime… no offence, sir Jali, I'm just pointing that your son looks strong and dominant." Older lion nodded. "He could take it as a challenge, before you explain whole situation. However sir Jali looks… with all your… senior dignity." Said lioness carefully, but hoarymaned just smiled. "…that you won't challenge Ahadi. So… it would be better if you let your father go to the Priderock."

"Are you su…"

"Yes, she is." Answered Jali. "Just point me, where to go and I will bring some help." When she looked west on the high rock, lion instantly set off to march. "I'll be right back." However he murmured much quieter. "But as an old lion I don't have to hurry. I will leave you some time, my dears." And with no to hasty steps he left the scene.

For next half an hour the conversation between lion and lioness was heavy-going. However that was no one's fault, as Kunga continued his treatment. So mostly Uru talked, while he was massaging.

"All right, don't reply me, as you are busy. Just… well, should I talk something about myself?" He nodded his head. "But I guess that is not a wrapping up story. I just live here since the day I was born. I bet your life is ten times more interesting."

"Unfortunately." Replied lion for short moment stopping his action. "How does it feel."

"Much, much better." She said.

"All right, I will leave it for a moment, but if you feel that cramp is back, I will resume."

"Suit yourself. In fact that was nice." And the thought in the same time. "When Ahadi did any massage to me? Has he ever? I wonder, what he would do if he was here. I guess he would just send me to shaman, saying how he cares… and walk away." But then she felt afraid of her thoughts. She wished that handsome lion touched her again.

"So. What can I do for you now?" asked Kunga.

"You can tell me more about you and your father… Wasn't you raised in the pride?"

"It is a bit complicated." Started lion. And he told her everything, still looking in her emerald eyes.

\/\/\/

Jali found Priderock easily, but there he learned that no one was there. All lionesses went on hunting, Ona with cubs had to go on walk and king was still patrolling the borders. Old rogue decided that few minutes… or hours of waiting wouldn't hurt anyone. So he just laid on the ledge of rock and looked on the plain. He smiled.

It was a beautiful kingdom. If other lionesses were at least half as fair as encountered Uru, land had also nice inhabitants. Jali doubted that local king – especially after what he heard about him – would allow his son to stay there. But if he allowed Kunga to mate with one of lionesses… that Uru for instance. And live on the outskirts. That would be great – a chance for his son to settle down and for him to rest. Jali was an old lion, he preferred to finally find his place on the Earth. With those merry thought he fell asleep.

…

Deducing from air movement, he was almost hit. Giant brownmaned lion wanted to hit him, but change direction of his blow in last possible moment. And that was good – if rogue was slashed with those sharp claws into his neck, he would be dead already. Jali woke up for good. In fraction of a second he cast away his sleepiness.

"Who the heck are you!?" growled young lion, apparently king of that land.

"Easy, boss… no one to be furious on." Replied rogue and jumped back, shunning another blow of ruler.

"Sire!" called Zari, putting a paw on his shoulder. "Please, let him speak."

Ahadi wanted to slash her as well. But it was impossible. Zari was friend of Uru and Uru… "I'm not a king here!" thought giant lion, torn between his fury and cubbish cry. I'm just her mate… Stray rogue, who came here and bossy only thanks to the queen. They don't respect me… They will never…" He looked on hunting party to see as lionesses tried to hide stares of embarrassment. Ahadi understood he acted not like a king, but as a rogue. "But if I show any weakness, it would be even worse."

"So… speak!" growled Ahadi, grabbing neck of old lion.

"Let… me… loose…" gasped newcomer. Ahadi ceased his grasp, understanding he made any speech almost impossible. Hoarymaned fell on the ground. "That's better… your majesty!" panted with clear mockery. Ahadi barely repressed his rage. "Sire, I'm just a rogue and I was travelling with my son, with no intention to disturb you. But we saw as one of your lionesses had an accident."

"LIAR!" growled Ahadi. "All my lionesses are here…" But then his voice tuned down to terrified whisper. "Except of Uru…" He grabbed lion again. "Where she is? What happened."

"SIR!"

That time Zari and Ona reacted instantly, grabbing king's paws and overturning him. They didn't want to offend their ruler, but brownmaned was close to choke newcomer and that way endanger their queen. So they immobilised Ahadi, letting grey lion roll aside.

"Please… calm down." Whispered Ona.

"Uru." Growled monarch.

"She is fine." Panted half-chocked rogue. "She just can't walk by herself. She need a lift and some painkilling herbs."

"You…" started Ahadi.

"What's her state?" asked Ona.

"Where is she?" added Zari.

"Just a stretched joint." Replied rogue, ignoring the ruler. "I left her on the border of the plains, near to hills west from here. But don't worry, my son is guarding her."

"Thanks Stars." Sighed Zari. "Let's go… sire." She looked on Ahadi.

"Yes, lead the way." Said brownmaned. Then he looked on newcomer. "If anything happened to my queen…"

"She is a queen!" thought confused Jali. "That would complicate few things.

\/\/\/

"Don't think we are some sick pride… it's just our customs." Continued Uru.

She just wanted to answer on his question, but it turned out that she was telling him about all problems bothering her. Or maybe not all. She had no idea why, but she hadn't told him she had a mate and she was pregnant. "He didn't ask." She thought. "I don't lie to him." But those were just excuses.

"You king seems to be… with all respect due to him… not the best ruler." Said Kunga. "You said he so easily loses his temper."

"I understand him." Said lioness. "He is just so unsure of his power." She was talking about matters of the pride, but in fact she just wanted to talk about anything. Feeling that handsome lion was looking on her like on rainbow filled her with sweet feeling. However she wanted to fight it, she loved it. "He is not king's son, just ruler because of marriage. He once was a rogue, but dad appointed him for his successor, after he…" Then she stopped, feeling she told something she didn't want to.

"Dad?" asked lion confused.

"I meant… king Mohatu."

"King… your father?" asked Kunga with shivering voice. Lioness understood she told too much to keep rogue in any delusion. "So… you are actually the queen? And Ahadi is…"

"I'm… sorry." She said, turning her stare to the ground. "I didn't tell you. He is my mate and I'm pregnant with him."

"I see…" replied greymaned, feeling like whole the world run away from under his feet.

"She is… a queen… she has a mate." Thought in stream of chaotic thoughts. "And I just hoped that she… Stars… I really hoped that." He felt as she gently touched his shoulder.

"Kunga… I didn't want to offend you. I'm sorry I didn't point it clearly from beginning."

"It's all right, your highness." Replied lion with unnatural voice. "I'm sorry if my behaviour put you in uncomfortable position and…"

"URU!" they heard a growl.

Kunga didn't hear anymore. Or maybe his ears received some voices, words and sentences, but the brain hardly ordered them into any message. He just remembered it as dream. When king wanted to pounce on him, he ducked. When he stood up, ready to defend himself, brownmaned was already appeased and also put back to order by Uru herself. Then he heard kings words – angry words but seemingly expressing a gratitude. He shook ruler's paw and then helped Uru to climb on Ahadi's back.

"Thanks again." She said and that was only sentence he remembered correctly.

"All pleasure was mine, your highness."

"I hope not all…" she added, but he seemed not to comprehend that.

"So…" said Ahadi uncertainly. "You did a great job, but it's done. You may go now."

"Sire." Said Jali with a bit uncertain tone. However stares of Ona and Zari cheered him up. "Why are you so hasty? Maybe you will let us stay in vicinity and…"

"You want to mate with my lionesses?" asked Ahadi bluntly, but just a second later understood his faux pas. All females looked on him with freezing stares. All, save for Uru, who was still looking on Kunga.

"My son wants just to… make some acquaintances with your pride." Said Jali in more diplomatic way.

"No, you ro…" started king, but then took a look on Uru. He inhaled deeply and said with calmer voice. "We are very grateful that you helped my queen and that's why I will gladly host you for… few days." In fact his voice suggested something completely opposite.

"See, my boy?" asked Jali, looking on Kunga. But he saw and heard something he didn't expected.

"No, father." Said greymaned. "I don't want to disturb pride's peace. Also it's an important time for the queen. I guess we should leave your noble hosts alone. But thanks your highness for that dose of trust."

"Son…" murmured old rogue.

"We will be going, sire." Said young lion. He looked on Uru. "It was an honour for me to met you, my lady." He bended his head down. Then he turned back.

"Kunga!" called Uru after him. He stopped and looked back. "Won't you stay at least few days?" in her voice a clear plead was heard.

"No, my queen. I don't want to disturb you in that time. But I will keep you in my mind and I will pray to stars for you and your cub's fortune."

"Great! You are welcome anytime!" said Ahadi, sensing lion was decided to go away.

"My majesties…" said confused Jali and then walked after his son.

They disappeared in grass of the hills soon after. But Uru understood that she was looking after him much too long as for just a lion whom she was grateful.


End file.
